


just close your eyes (the sun is going down)

by acidulication



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Violence, just soft boys in love, like korea around 1200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidulication/pseuds/acidulication
Summary: “You were only ever a boy, Byun Baekhyun.”





	just close your eyes (the sun is going down)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, your author here !!  
> this fic was greatly inspired by [this gifset](http://xiuminel.tumblr.com/post/156455868695/the-story-of-love-is-a-sad-tale) that i stared at a lot while crying. it was also made while listening to a lot of anime sad ost sobs
> 
> i wanna thanks z for giving me that last push i needed and also the whole writer gc who pushed me in the golden pit, like thanks guys i actually finished something, i mean, that's big coming from me, wouldn't have started without y'all ♥
> 
> there are a few words of vocabulary in this so i'd like to make this clearer :  
> namsadangs were troups of male performers who were mostly made out of gay men (or at least men sleeping with other men). it was also said they used to take boys from poor households with them to raise them as one of their own. (fyi namsadangs are still a thing but they don't take kids anymore lmao don't worry)
> 
> a manggeon is a headband keeping the hair together (+ the pin)
> 
>  
> 
> That's about it hehe enjoy !

The first time they crossed each other’s path, thought only in a metaphorical way, was when a curious - but mostly bored, lonely, prince Baekhyun had asked Yifan to bring with him his younger assistant for his next visit. The jeweller had told him about Minseok, a boy the same age as the prince who was doing a great job as an apprentice and frankly, Baekhyun just wanted a friend. It wasn’t easy, when you were part of the royal family. The young prince was surrounded by political conflicts and affairs, which sometimes he was victim of. There was always the lingering doubt that if someone was trying to get closer, it was to hurt him for an opposing party.

 

But Baekhyun trusted Yifan a bit more than he did most people. He knew that the older man had been the first princess’s - his sister, Junhee - lover, their affair only broken - or at least to the eyes of most - by the King, who did not approve and married her away for political benefit. Yifan had only been kind to Baekhyun, even though they were not of the same political status, but they had the kind of bond where conversations were half said and wholly understood. 

 

The first time they actually met was the next week, after Baekhyun had asked Yifan this small favor. Minseok had quietly stepped inside the prince's reception room, face bowed low toward the ground in sign of respect for the prince and hiding behind Yifan. He had stayed mostly quiet, observing the exchange - and wondering, anxiety creeping on his back, why a prince had asked him to come. Baekhyun himself had been distracted, often forgetting to answer Yifan for the sake of observing the younger man, his black hair neatly tied in a manggeon, dark eyes lost in the void and fidgety hands playing with the blue fabric of his robes. And finally, when Yifan asked Minseok to help him pack up the jewelleries they had brought, Baekhyun asked for Minseok to stay. For his company, for a few hours.

It was not usual, nor correct for such a high ranked noble to share his time with a low class like Minseok, unless it was to share a bed - but you had prostitutes for that, ladies who sold their body, or even namsadangs, tropes of male performers very much into lying with men if they were in town. And Minseok was neither. Wasn’t one anymore. Baekhyun held such an important power over his life, he had no idea what he was expected to do. But the prince only wanted to talk, play games and get to know the older boy, have a friend. And so they talked, played, gossiped until the sky was dark. Baekhyun thanked him, asked him to come again. Yifan found Minseok giddy and unusually happy, that night.

 

And he came again, with and without his Master, just to spend time with the lonely Prince - who wasn't that lonely anymore. In a few weeks, Baekhyun got more playful, full of genuine laughs and touches, asking the older boy to call him by his name - which Minseok had the hardest time to do. It's naturally that the first bits of feelings came, Minseok refusing himself to have them. He thought - knew - he’d get his heart broken, falling for a prince. But Baekhyun arbored the very same affection toward the apprentice jeweller, fingers playing with the older boy’s sleeves, hands, hair, eyes lost on Minseok’s face when the latter couldn't notice, heart squeezing and face flush when they’d realize how close they were.

 

One event in particular brought them closer together, the line between status crumbling a little more. Minseok, on his way to Baekhyun’s appartement - he usually accompanied Yifan on his visits to nobles at the palace, but a knowing smile from his master made him stop even pretending he wasn't here for another reason pretty early in their friendship. At the corner of a corridor he bumped into a noble - he didn't know it at the time, but it was the third prince, Byun Shiwoo, Baekhyun’s younger half brother, born of another queen. He fell on his knees, asking for forgiveness when he saw the rage on the man’s face. But the when the angered noble ignored him, signaling for his bodyguard to rough him up a bit, _teach him how to say sorry_. He left a punished - beaten - Minseok on the floor. He did not feel like staying there, who would ? But it had served as a reminder that both Baekhyun and him were of different worlds. That if angered he could die by Baekhyun's hand.

He limped to the prince’s apartment, covering the bruising skin the best he could. He needed to excuse himself from their usual meeting, he told himself, lost on the reminder of their differences. But upon seeing him the prince rushed toward him, helping him in, calling a doctor. He was angry, but not at him - how could i, the prince said when Minseok asked him if he was. You’re the one who got beaten for a stupid reason. 

 

Only bruises, the doctor - Baekhyun had called for him immediately, not showing once a care for the look he’d receive, asking for a _commoner_ like Minseok to get treatment - had said. No important damages. And Minseok could still remember and feel the warmth that filled him when he saw Baekhyun’s whole body relax, relief evident in his features. 

 

“You will stay here tonight.” It was selfish of himself, Baekhyun thought, but seeing the man he had such deep affection for hurt that way rendered him scared, vulnerable. He wanted his company. He wanted him here, safe and sound, where nothing could hurt him. Minseok tried to argue, this is not appropriate, your Hi- Baekhyun. 

 

“I don’t care,” he answered, his hand hovering around Minseok’s own. “I want you close.”

 

♔

 

The water was warm, something Minseok was not accustomed to. He was also not accustomed to sharing a bath with a prince, could not dare looking up - it was already probably against some sort of rules that, first point, they were friends, second point, Baekhyun had allowed him to call him by his first name. But taking a bath together ? Being this close ? Alone ?

Minseok had shared baths with men before, when he has been a namsadang, before Yifan took him under his wing. They used to go wash up in rivers when they could, going in groups, and it felt more like friendly outing where you would playfully try to drown your comrades than anything else. And he had bathed with Yifan before too, both perfectly ignoring each other and never mentioning it. After all, they lived together, so it was bound to happen.

But this, Minseok being with Baekhyun in such a context, where it was much more intimate, lines overlapping between friendship, and maybe something more Minseok, liked to believe, thought hidden behind fences of reasons why it could not be, _shouldn’t be_. Because of this confusion between social status that Baekhyun did not care about in the slightest when it came to Minseok and a friendship that seemed too ideal. The apprentice jeweller tried not to think about it, about maybe this being _special_. About how maybe the way Baekhyun has been so worried earlier was something deeper than concern for a friend. He just wanted the hot water to submerge him, drowning his wounds and thoughts, the heat melting away his worries and the painful coloration on his skin.

“... I mean who would even think about hitting you, I mean, look at you, you’re small and skinny and you got nothing to fend for yourself,” Minseok, head half out of the water - he’d rather not drown, thank you, today had been scary enough - cocked an eyebrow upon hearing the prince’s words, without looking at him. Instead, his eyes were set on Baekhyun's reflection on the quiet water, avoiding direct eye contact with the pale skin he knew he would clearly see if he were to raise his head up. Maybe even looking at a prince’s skin was a sin. Who knew ? Not Minseok. “And you’re so nice and adorable, it’s like kicking a kitten, who would do that ? Only monsters.”

Baekhyun huffed, diving his body in the water until his mouth was at the surface, blowing on the water, bubbles created by the air. Minseok leaned back against the border of the baths, shoulders hitting the stones surrounding it. There was an unnerved frown painted on his face, half shy, still scared to take a wrong step in his and Baekhyun’s friendship. “I’m not adorable.”

The prince smiled, not sure if the blush on the other teen’s face had been caused by the heat or by his words. Baekhyun took a wild guess and decided it was the second option. “You are. Adorable and beautiful.”

A whine escaped Minseok’s throat, “i’m not.” He bit the inside of his cheeks, a nervous reflex.

Baekhyun stood on his knees, half of his chest out of the water, crawling toward the other male - who was absolutely panicking. They were naked and alone, and Minseok was definitely too embarrassed by his romantic feelings for the other boy to stay calm. Baekhyun stopped in front of the other teen, an absent smile on his face as a hand softly cupped Minseok’s cheek, feeling the soft skin, tilting his head up so he could see every details on his face.

Minseok stilled, eyes wide in shock, unprepared for such a contact, staring at Baekhyun who in turn had his gaze exploring Minseok’s features.

“You’re beautiful. Have you seen yourself ?” A thumb traced a line on the older teen’s brow, and Minseok felt himself getting hotter, both embarrassed and submerged by the overflowing affection he had not planned the be drowned in. “Honestly, I’m jealous, you got the most beautiful eyes i’ve ever seen.”

 

The noise around them seemed to still, Minseok trying to find his breath again. He actually hadn't had the luxury to look at himself in a mirror in a long time, the only distorted glimpses he was allowed were in the precious metals he would work with. He had forgotten how he looked. He would sometimes get compliments on his eyes, his lips, from the namsadangs he had been travelling with, from girls and boys looking for a good time, and they would always makes him feels weirdly disgusted with himself. But this, right now, Baekhyun's words, the fact that he had been the one saying them, made him feel so full, so overwhelmed, so right.

Baekhyun shook out of his trance with an embarrassed gasp, his hand pulling away so quickly, as if he had been burned - which wouldn't surprise Minseok, after all his face did feel really hot.

"We should, mh, get out of the baths, right," Baekhyun crawled beside his friend, this time sitting against the wall with him. Minseok answer got caught in his throat, and the prince snorted at how it sounded more like a whine. "Okay, let's stay a bit more, if you insist."

 

Minseok tried not to think about how their arms, elbows were touching, trying to recover from all the violent emotions he had experienced, his brain working on making sense of all of them. Baekhyun, him, was just thinking about how he had meant all the words he had said.

 

♔

 

The first time they realised their attraction was shared was the night of Chuseok, months after the prince had asked for him. Baekhyun had sneaked out of the palace, dressed as a commoner and Minseok had been glad to guide him around, sometimes leaving him on the side to join performers - dancers, mostly, repeating traditional dances he had learnt on his early days - and stare into Baekhyun's eyes as he did, the prince mesmerized by his grace.

He had tried to hide it, the obvious admiration he had for the older boy, making a joke about how how _you could have been a namsadang._ Minseok kept forgetting about how the tropes had bad reputation. The fact that they were rumored - and it was true - to kidnap young boys from poor places to raise them as one of their own, and selling their bodies to any man who offeree did not help. He had only smiled, but Baekhyun felt the restraint and the shame in his expression. Later, he questioned him about it.

 

They had walked away from the festivities, Baekhyun asking for a break to take a breather. They were far enough that the sound of the music was muffled through the trees, enough for Baekhyun’s voice to ring clear.

 

“Why were you perturbed when i talked about namsadangs earlier ?”

 

Minseok avoided the prince’s eyes. “I used to be one. Before i met Yifan.” He looked up, nervous eyes meeting Baekhyun's. “He helped me out of it and i owe him everything.”

 

There was no answer to expect, maybe rejection, disgust. But Minseok knew Baekhyun by now, knew he wasn't like that - but there was still a tiny bit of fear eating away his heart. The prince took a step closer, and as a reflex the older boy flinched, backing away until his back hit a tree. His heart was pounding too hard, he couldn't even hear the music from the festival. Minseok did not break eye contact with Baekhyun, neither did the prince, who took another step forward.

 

They stood closer than they ever had, the wind bringing one of Minseok's strand of hair to caress Baekhyun’s face. The older noticed - not for the first time - that the prince had a mere inch on him. Such a small difference, but Minseok felt so small, so vulnerable right now, anxiety creeping up his neck. But Baekhyun's eyes were nothing but soft, the affection he had for the older betrayed by the hand that gently cupped Minseok's cheek.

 

He licked his lips, his gaze moving from his friend's eyes to his lips. “Is it true that namsadangs lay with men ?”

 

The older boy shuddered, the prince’s voice suddenly so deep. “Not- Not all of them.” He felt the hand on his cheek tense, descending to his neck. He felt so warm, so weirdly small and weak-

 

“Do you ?”

 

A blush spread on his cheeks but Minseok did not answer, his mouth opening, closing, licking his lips, biting them. He stayed silent, but Baekhyun knew, knew what that silence meant.

 

So he kissed him.

 

Two warm lips pressed against another pair, Minseok finding himself breathless. He relaxed when warm fingers tilted his head forward, the kiss more intense. He broke it, searching for air. Baekhyun looked lost, guilty, worried about his action, but Minseok did not leave him time to reconsider it as he flung his arms around the prince’s neck, kissing him in return.

 

Pressed against a tree, hands roaming his body like he was the most precious thing on earth, Minseok’s fences let go, and Baekhyun caught him arms wide open.

 

♔

 

They did not know what to make of this, but they soon realised that they both fit like pieces of a puzzle. If Baekhyun lacked experience - though they did not get too far, they were young and enjoying the comfortable slow pace they had set - Minseok was here to help - and practice. When the older boy doubted this, Baekhyun was here to reassure him that it was not a display of power from him. Where one had insecurities, the other was here to catch him.

Yifan had warned him, the first time he came home with a lovesick puppy smile stuck on his face.

“You will get hurt,” he had said. And now that Minseok looked back on it, it had not been the jealousy that he was able to stay in a relationship when Yifan hadn't been, but rather a true warning. Because Baekhyun was the second prince in line. Sure, times were peaceful, but if one of his younger brother were to try and conspire and take the crown, he would be one of the first on the list.

 

Minseok held Baekhyun all night when the first attempt for his life happened. It had been a few weeks since Chuseok and that fateful evening under the trees. By now, everyone leaning an ear into the maids discussions knew about the commoner who would spend his afternoons, evenings, night and days both sometimes in the second prince’s chamber.

It had happened so fast, both teens bent over some kind of memory game Minseok had brought. A maid had brought in tea in the middle of the afternoon upon their demand, and just as the prince reached for a cup, he felt the heat emanating from it, too strong.

“Check if it’s not I’m not gonna burn my tongue with this,” he’d asked the maid, a girl younger than them with a dimple ornating the right corner of her mouth, Minseok had noticed. She bowed, downcast eyes and hands careful when she reached for the cup, one hand wrapped around it and the other under, bringing it to her lips. Neither the jeweller nor the prince were focused on her, the game requesting all their attention, but before they knew it the loud sound of the maid’s shaking body falling on the floor startled them out of their concentration.

Both stared at her as she convulsed violently, knuckles white and fingers distorted from the excess of strength used instinctively. Her eyes - a boring shade of brown, Minseok would had said, not that he was one to judge - turned in their socket, leaving only white and lines of veins visible. Drool was slipping out of her mouth, jaw tense and open in a silence scream. That’s when Minseok moved, hands curling around her her shoulders, calling out to her without knowing exactly what he was doing, _hey come back to us, hear my voice, come back,_ and Baekhyun could only watch uselessly on the side.

 

Moments - seconds, really - that felt like dozens of minutes passed, and the girl let out a final snarl, falling limp in the apprentice’s arms. The silence felt like an intrusion in the room, which was usually always animated - games, discussions of random topics, the two boys listening to the other’s heartbeat - but now, death plagued the place. While scenarios were running in the prince’s head - what had happened, was it illness ? Was it more ? - Minseok stood up, opening the door to fetch a maid, ask her to send for a doctor. He could _not_ leave Baekhyun alone.

 

And he had been right to do so, when later that day, the doctor stepped inside the second prince’s apartment, carrying news from the now dead maid. _Poison_ was the only word ringing in Baekhyun’s head, and Minseok noticed, seated behind him, eyes immediately shifting when he saw his lover’s shoulders tensed. Baekhyun dismissed the doctor. 

 

Once again the silence filled the room, a presence so heavy yet neither of them could see or touch it. Baekhyun was unmoving, still choking on what had just happened, _understanding_ that he had been a target, probably still was one as he had not died from the tea. Minseok was not blind to his inner turmoil, reached out to wrap a hand around his wrist, fingers massaging the skin softly, but the touch brought him back to the cold reality, and the prince just simply _broke_.

 

He flinched first, but leaned in his lover’s embrace the next second, his whole body shaking when it finally registered the shock. Only little whimpers left his mouth, wet spots forming on Minseok’s tunic, but neither noticed. The only thing that mattered was Baekhyun. Baekhyun who was not a prince, at the moment, but a terrified teen who could have died moments ago. A mere boy in the other’s arms, hugging him like it was the last time he would be able to - and maybe it was, they thought, or at least it could be.

Minseok didn’t let go, that night, dragging Baekhyun into his bed, peeling him off of his day robes and pressing him closer against his chest, dropping reassuring kisses here and there, whispers of _i’m here, i’m staying with you_ barely audible when their lips were pressed together. The prince - the _boy_ \- kept falling in and out of consciousness, startled awake by short nightmares of sudden noises, and he could _not_ let go of Minseok’s tunic, needed the contact, needed to know he wasn’t alone.

 

Minseok held him all night, leaving only in the morning when Baekhyun got summoned by the King, but promising him that he’d be back in the afternoon.

 

♔

 

No name was said in the meeting, Baekhyun told him. No one was pointed a finger at, and some even accused him of lying and trying to start a conflict among nobles. Only a few were of those who were suspicious of the poison incident, and the first prince, Baekhyun’s older brother and next king in line, was not one of those. Thought he’d been mostly silent through the council meeting, he pulled Baekhyun aside when it was done, assuring him he was on his side.

 

“Are you sure you don’t know who it could be,” he asked first, then lower, “what about this boy you’re always with ? Your-” and lower again, just a whisper, “your _lover_.”

“No,” Baekhyun cut him, firm and determined. “It’s not Minseok. I know it’s not.”

 

“How do you know ?”

 

The younger prince opened his mouth, but his voice got stuck in his throat. He had no proof it wasn’t him. He had no idea if his lover had been lying to him all along, if he was in it just for the status or the money. He only had his naive belief that _love would shine through the darkest days_ and the conviction that he _knew_ the apprentice. 

 

“I just know, Baekbom,” he declared lowly, voice firm and more sure than he felt inside.

 

He knew his brother was not exactly approving of his ways. But he was kind and loved him anyway. He wanted Baekhyun happy, and if Minseok was making him happy, then so be it. But he couldn’t help but be suspicious. “What if- what if it was one of our brothers ?”

No one had voiced it out loud, in the meeting. But everyone thought about it. Their own father had betrayed his family to get to the throne, and his father before him. It was a thing to be part of the royal family, it was another one to face all the conspiracies. But Baekbom frowned at the youngest’s words.

 

“Listen to yourself. Don’t you trust them ? They’re our _family_. Who slipped an idea like this in your head, Baekhyun ?” He sighed. “You can’t accuse anyone like that. Our family even less.”

 _Just like you were trying to accuse Minseok, right, the odd one here,_ he was tempted to say. But he didn’t. He only nodded and walked back to his apartment.

 

♔

 

The next attempt was made once Baekhyun was out of the palace, disguised as a commoner once again to walk among citizens with Minseok. It was something they now did more and more, Baekhyun finding the atmosphere at the palace unbearable, what with the tension started by the attempt to his life. He never said it, never put words on the actual reasons he felt trapped there, but Minseok knew - and understood. He didn't complain, not when it meant he was the one knowing his way around, the one who could treat Baekhyun, the one who could tease him for making little mistakes.

 

Only very few citizens, those who had stepped in the palace, or the ones who used to serve there knew his face, which meant he was considered like a normal boy when meddling with the people. And he liked it, he told Minseok. He liked being a nameless face in a crowd, liked not having to be the center of the attention, loved not be regarded as higher. People weren’t guarded and scared. Minseok once took him to a restaurant he went to a lot with his master, and the lady taking care of the establishment came over, talking to Minseok, asking about his _cute little friend here_ , and the prince - the _boy_ , because that’s what he was here - loved it.

 

One of his favorite spot was the one where he first kissed Minseok, the little clearing in the wood surrounded by high trees and the paved path covered in moss. There were little bushes of flowers, ranging from pale yellows to light blues, pinks, or even just buds who had not matured yet. On chilly days Minseok would bring a light blanket out, to lay on the mix of moss and grass for Baekhyun and him to sit on. They'd play games - which often ended in Baekhyun whining because Minseok was _too good at this, it's not fair_ \- or simply nap, sometimes bringing out food. They thought that failed attempt dissuaded whoever had tried in the first place.

 

It was late in the evening when Minseok reasoned Baekhyun into going back to the Palace, the latter reluctant as they had spent the last few minutes with their lips locked together, hidden from anyone’s eyes in their little haven of peace.

“No one knows you’re out there, they might think you got abducted,” Minseok continued lightly, punctuating his sentence with his bell like laugh. “I’ll walk you back.”

“Why,” the prince asked, visage nestled against the crook of Minseok’s neck. “Are you scared something might happen to me ?”

 

They both knew their chuckles were only half hearted. _Yes_ , Minseok wanted to say. _I’m terrified you might lose your life when I’m not looking._

Instead of voicing his worries out loud, the silence answered Baekhyun. Only by now, he knew how to read his lover. A sweet, melancholic smile formed on his lips as he took the other boy’s hand in his. “Alright then, walk with me.”

 

The journey was short, despite what Baekhyun would have wanted. The night was here and cold, and if both loved each other’s presence, they were also aware of how they had to separate for the night. Minseok lead them through hidden corners around houses, paths no one took at this hour, paths were they could warm their hands by locking them together, grinning at what they’d call a bold move. But soon their little game ended, their steps having lead them a few houses away from the entrance of the palace.

 

Hidden among the shadows, Baekhyun kissed Minseok again. And again, and again, to finally stop, only inches separating them. Minseok didn’t need light to see what was happening in the prince’s head. He didn’t need to see to know. The way his lover’s breath was erratic, or how he insisted to keep close, how he didn’t want to leave his side-

 

“I’m scared, Minseok.”

 

He cupped the prince’s face between his hands. “I’m scared too. But you have to be strong. You’re going to be okay.”

 

“I’m tired of being strong,” Baekhyun whispered, pressing his forehead against Minseok’s. “Being strong is for Baekbom.”

 

From the corner of his eyes, a shadow moved. He quickly detached himself from the other boy, ignoring the question on the tip of this tongue.

 

“Go. Now. We’re not alone,” he added when he saw Minseok was unmoving.

 

Just as he turned around to leave, they heard something fly by them, missing Baekhyun for the only reason that he randomly stepped aside when he heard it. An arrow was planted on the wall behind them. And soon, another would follow, they knew it. Baekhyun stilled, panicking, waiting for the blow to come, but it didn’t. Minseok grabbed his hand, dragging him away to safer streets. He thought he heard more arrows coming, but he felt none, saw none, just kept on running. Everything felt blurry when he tripped, immediately tugged back up by the other boy.

 

They stepped inside a late restaurant, safe under the light and among people. They walked to a table in a corner, sat down, Minseok whispering comforting words, _you’re safe_ , _nothing can hurt you here_ to the prince, waiting for him to stop trembling, ashamed that he couldn’t do more.

 

Later, when they reached the palace, Minseok had to let go, even if Baekhyun was nothing but fear at that moment.

 

♔

 

“Please stay,” he begged the next time Minseok managed to enter the palace. “Please.”

 

Four days had passed since the incident, that night. Four days of Minseok wondering anxiously if his lover was okay, if he was still alive. Four days for him to convince Yifan to let him get in the palace with him on his next visit, _i’ll carry everything, I don’t care, I need to go,_ and four days of Yifan trying to refuse. _What would you have done in my place ?_ the apprentice had asked. _Would you have left the one you love just like that ?_

Yifan did not answer him. The next day, he told him they’d go together.

Upon entering the prince’s apartment, Minseok softly gasped. What greeted him was a poor reflection of the younger boy. Baekhyun felt like another person. He was not the cheerful bubbly teen Minseok had first met all those months ago. He was terrified, shaking. Paranoïd, jumping at every surprising sound, clinging on Minseok’s arm whenever they were sitting close. He couldn’t concentrate on anything, until Minseok reached for his shoulders, softly pushing him down on the bed. A hand brushed the prince’s fringe away, cupping his cheek for a second, descending to his neck, trying to soothe him any way he thought would work.

 

“Baekhyun,” he started, leaning down to peck his forehead. “You need to rest.” The prince whined weakly, the plea ending with a wild tear rolling down his temple. “It feels like you haven’t been able to sleep in the past four days, love. I just want you to be okay, even if it’s for a little while.”

He leaned back up, tried to stand up, to leave him some space, but Baekhyun reached for his wrist, eyes wide, glassy. It reminded Minseok of a small animal, and all he wanted to do right now was to hold him close.

 

“I’m not going away,” Minseok affirmed. “I’ll look over you as you sleep. I’ll be your guardian angel,” he added, a bright smile on his face. 

He sat back on the futon, slipping under the blankets, chest swelling when Baekhyun crawled closer, enveloping him with his arms, burying his face against him. “Thank you,” he heard him whisper. 

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes.

 

 

♔

 

 

The third and final attempt to rob the second prince of his life was made that night, a time where all they wished was to be in peace and sleep, cradled in each other’s arms. What woke Baekhyun up was not a nightmare, like most previous night had. It was actually no surprise that his mind had been peaceful when he had fallen asleep, that night. Minseok had that effect on him, however harsh Baekbom’s words were toward him. Among the fool play reigning in that palace, Baekhyun had never learnt to trust, until Minseok. He was not going to let someone else ruin that for him, not when the other boy ended up being the only thing he felt like living for.

What woke him up was nothing more than the hooting of an owl, outside, something inoffensive, he thought. 

But for whatever reason he couldn’t get back to sleep, couldn’t get back to a dreamless yet peaceful night in his lover’s arms. The light was still on - the candle had been lit recently, Baekhyun guessed the other boy had fallen asleep only a few minutes ago. His fingers brushed Minseok’s hair. They both always let it loose before sleeping - even if, in his case, Baekhyun hadn’t even touched it that day. Somehow he’d always get filled with wonder upon seeing Minseok’s black hair falling past his elbows. It wasn’t uncommon for men to keep it long, thought it was much more practical to keep it short for commoners. 

_”Most namsadang keep it long, to, you know,” Minseok once said. He turned away, shyly, red cheeks obvious. “Look like women, I guess.”_

_It took a few seconds for the prince to understand what he meant. “Oh.”_

_“So I guess,” he continued, fingers playing with a smooth lock, “I just kept it up out of habit. It never really got annoying.”_

 

He smiled at the memory, merely a few weeks ago, before the first incident. It felt so distant, so far away, like they were younger and happier. And they were, he shouldn’t lie to himself. He wished things had not crumbled like that, wished they could have been insignificant people in an insignificant world. Wished Minseok hadn’t had to live has a _namsadang_ , as much as he tried to say it hadn’t been that bad.

 

_”I’ve been taken away too young to even remember my family. It didn’t really matter to me.”_

_Baekhyun’s fingers reached for the other boy’s sleeve. “Is that so. So nothing bad ever happened ? While you worked as a namsadang.”_

_Minseok sighed, rolling on his back. He seemed to be thinking, seemed to want to stay silent. But he ended up talking, soft voice folding into the night, into the shell of Baekhyun’s ear._

_“Bad things did happen. Thought I don’t know if you could call them bad things, because, you know. Life is harsh for those who don’t have the comfort to leave inside walls. They are just, life things, I suppose.”_

_Both knew he needed more to fool Baekhyun. Things had been hard. Things had not always been happy. Things hurt him. But he didn’t press on, didn’t want to rush him. They had all the time in the world._

 

Those were those moments of vulnerability that made Baekhyun trust him so much. Those moments where Minseok only half said things. 

 

 

Then, the door opened slowly, the wood cracking the way an old lady would recoung while sharing a horror tale. He sat up immediately, alarmed, a hand shaking Minseok awake, another one hovering over the bedside. There was always something there. A knife, a blade, or simply a sharp hairpin, something his older brother had taught him to never forget. He found it just in time for Minseok to sit up, confused, and for a man to slide in, weapon already in his hand. Baekhyun stood up, pushing his lover behind him.

 

“Baekhyun-”

 

The man in front of them was oddly familiar, to both of them, an ugly snarl deforming his face. “I see his Highness the second prince has company,” he started. It took a second for Baekhyun to place the voice and the face on the perso, another one for Minseok to _remember_.

 

“You’re Shiwoo’s bodyguard, aren’t you ?”

 

Shiwoo, third prince. And the man, Minseok remembered, was the one who beat him upon his master’s decision all those months ago. He grabbed Baekhyun’s sleeve.

 

The man did not answer. He was here for one thing, and both boys knew it. Baekhyun just hoped Minseok would be able to get out of there soon enough. The man lunged forward, blade ready, mocking the short knife the prince was holding. There was no way to escape. Stepping aside would mean for Minseok to get hit- and if there was one thing he could not have, it was that.

So he waited, for the blow to come, for sharp pain to pierce his chest-

“ _Baekhyun-_ ”

 

 

When he opened his eyes he was on the ground, on his left side, no cut on his chest. Nothing. He felt nothing. 

 

And then he lifted his eyes, finally able to see the painful way the man was tugging on his weapon, watching the blood trickle down Minseok’s chest- _no no no no-_. He could hear the squelch of his lover’s flesh, the pained gasps, the sobs eventually- that’s how long the man kept the blade in, how long he enjoyed making the boy suffer. _Minseok-_

 

The weapon finally slid out of the boy’s body, Minseok whimpering as he fell to his knees, unable to hold himself up anymore. _Minseok- no no no- no not you-_ The prince crawled until he reached the smaller man’s body - _he used to hold himself so small beside him, scared to offense him- he was always so small-_ taking him in his arm, reaching for his chest, trying to keep the blood in-

“Minseok-” He was so _cold_. Minseok was warm. Minseok was that feeling that bubbled in your chest when you were happy. Minseok was the sun of his life- “ _Please-_ ”

He could see the other’s boy shaking, the way he tried to speak but couldn’t - too weak, the blood blocking his throat - and he felt so _helpless_. Baekhyun could have had so much power, if he had worked for it, but no power in the world could help him right now-

“ _Minseok-_ ” _you can’t die-_

He heard the man laugh behind him, but he couldn’t care anymore.

 

“Please- please you can’t- please-” _stay with me-_ “I can’t- I can’t go one if you’re not here-”

A step closer.

“Gods- Please-” Minseok’s eyes struggled to stay open, the shaking stopped slowly, only coming up in gasps- “If I could- If we could find ourselves again-”

Another one.

 

“I- I love you so much- I love you- I just want to find you back-” He couldn’t see clear anymore, tears blurring his vision. He wasn’t even sure Minseok was still breathing, wasn’t even sure his eyes were still open- couldn’t even know if he had passed in his arms- “in another life- one where it could be simpler-”

The man - _killer_ , he would have said, _monster_ if he had thoughts to spare. But no, nothing mattered but the cold body in his arms - was standing behind him, he could feel it, could hear his ugly laugh.

 

“You were only ever a boy, Byun Baekhyun.”

 

_Yes, yes he was. He was only a boy. Never a prince. Never wanted to be one. He just wanted Minseok. Just a simple boy._

 

He hugged Minseok close. Tried to feel the life in him, tried to recognize his scent, his warmth, but nothing. He wasn’t here. He left.

 

Baekhyun felt a terrible pain- and then nothing.

 

♔

 

 

There had been a huge funeral, for the second prince. A lot of citizens actually recognized him as that boy who had been hanging out with the jeweller’s apprentice, those past weeks. A lot of them cried, for the death of a prince was, sure, tragic, but the death of someone they had actually met and talked to was so much worse. All his life, the prince had been nothing but kind, nothing but trying his best. But he was still a prince, to the eyes of the outsider. 

 

He will always be someone to pay respects to, someone said to be important.

 

But he was just a boy in a world he just didn’t want to be part of.

 

“ _How did he die ?_ ” someone had asked the guards. Yifan couldn’t help but clench his fist when they answered that his lover had been a spy for the enemy. 

 

If someone had asked him earlier on, Yifan could have guessed the outcome easily. A tragic story he had barely escaped himself, a few years ago. That’s what he had truly meant, when he had warned Minseok. But he couldn’t blame him. Couldn’t when he had only been brave, only been reaching for the things he wanted. When he only held close what he deserved.

 

Minseok did not get a resting place, nor a funeral, at least not one known to the public. 

_”He died by the hands of other guards who caught up when he left the prince’s room,” the same soldier had said. “Little boy wasn’t too much of a handle apparently.”_

However, Yifan knew of that place, a clearing both boys would spend times at. He just wanted his young soul to continue its journey, for it to be free from this world. Against a tree - he didn’t know, but maybe the Gods helped him choose, for it was the exact same tree Baekhyun had first kissed Minseok - he dug a hole, setting one of the boy’s oldest creation. Yifan would never forget the proud smile, the radiant eyes he had that day, how he had boasted to the old lady at the market- like a child.

 

Because that’s what he had been. That’s what Minseok was. A child, above everything else.

 

Yifan set the necklace in the hole, covered it up, and prayed. Prayed for their soul to find each other again in a brighter, better life. 

 

And he knew that somewhere, out there, they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't come after me when this is revealed thanks ily sorry, if it's any comfort i cried writing this and then i had an existential crisis over life and death
> 
> thanks for reading !! comments and kudos are always appreciated !  
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hy_ddy)


End file.
